Presently, operators of cellular communication systems employ modeling and other methods to assess coverage gaps in wireless service. However, these methods are sometimes theoretical and/or labor intensive. In addition, the known methods are only capable of taking a snapshot on a given day. However, with the nature of radio propagation, such a snapshot can be inapplicable on a second or third day, requiring a need for determining coverage gaps.